<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】成为腾飞之龙吧 by Icefllaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402306">【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】成为腾飞之龙吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya'>Icefllaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】成为腾飞之龙吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从lof备份<br/>初次发布于lofter</p><p>【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】成为腾飞之龙吧<br/>#说在前面#<br/>因为父皇对武萝莉的语音然后本人情绪爆炸了-&gt;然后这篇文就这么来了。<br/>（我也不知道我写的什么玩意儿总之好想被父皇夸奖。<br/>“父皇，我有在努力保护从您那里继承来的种花家哦，”<br/>“所以，也请夸夸我吧。”<br/>↑ 目击到始皇称赞武萝莉后，带着这样小情绪的种花血统藤丸立香（别问我藤丸立香怎么会有种花血统，能看懂这些文字的你也是我大秦子民！（乔老师指）<br/>为了避免和谐所以用的“种花”。<br/>至于有隐喻什么的，我写文不一直这个风格嘛！（笑</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>人类最后的御主藤丸立香其实是逃难到迦勒底的。<br/>说起来很离奇，但是藤丸立香的确是因为“一些缘由”从自己出生的国家，一路向南逃离，在港口周转时阴差阳错登上了去迦勒底的船，最后就这么，兜兜转转成为了隐藏在南极大陆某座山上的迦勒底的御主。<br/>这到底是什么敷衍的莫名其妙的展开！藤丸立香直接摔了手里的剧本。</p><p>也就因为种种原因，或者说，因为藤丸立香为了方便逃亡而起的假名，连玛修也没有人怀疑过藤丸立香的民族——从名字和语言上完全看不出身上流着纯正的种花血统。<br/>自以为只要改变名字，换掉语言，用假身份活下去就可以忘掉那个无数次让自己伤痕累累的故乡的藤丸立香，在得知第三异闻带是大秦的时候，带着让达芬奇lily都惊讶的难看脸色，迅速集结从者赶去了异闻带。<br/>“自和魔神王决战以来，还是第一次看到前辈这么有动力呢。”玛修没有多想，只是觉得自己温柔的前辈对新所长的挂心和一直以来的人设没什么不同。<br/>只有藤丸立香自己知道，这次的异闻带对自己意味着什么。</p><p>毫无疑义的强大。<br/>君临大秦异闻带的统一种花全域、被后人冠以“千古一帝”尊称的始皇帝，即使和藤丸立香印象里的身姿大相径庭，其宛若仙人的身姿和凛然的帝皇气场让藤丸立香拜服。<br/>这是必然的吧。<br/>“不管是这里，还是那边，都不需要我呢。”了解了异闻带现状后的藤丸立香发出了自嘲的言语，心底很痛，还有些吃味。<br/>原本以成为迦勒底的御主开始，在故乡受挫的藤丸立香找到了自己存在的价值。“在这里我是被需要的”，维持着这种想法，藤丸立香一次次穿梭于特异点之间，在战斗中落得伤痕累累，但是至少是有价值的，因为自己和从者们的努力而被修复的特异点，让藤丸立香多多少少回想起了当年埋在心里的英雄情节。<br/>想要帮助他人。想要制止不对的事情。<br/>福尔摩斯曾经探究地打量着藤丸立香，“你想成为和那边那位Archer一样的抑制力代行者么。”藤丸立香挠了挠后脑勺，咧嘴露出一个不好意思的笑容。<br/>“傻子。”福尔摩斯摇头。<br/>然而所有通过修复人理而一点点找回来的“温柔”的感情和细碎的自信，在始皇帝绝对的力量和统治面前被击个粉碎——</p><p>——然后击垮藤丸立香自信的那个始皇帝，就打着“担心御主的旅程决定过来保护御主”的幌子，堂堂正正从召唤池蹦了出来。<br/>老祖宗您不要这样我害怕！藤丸立香抑制不住抽筋的嘴角在内心哀嚎。<br/>“不用多虑，汝只管心怀感激就好。”<br/>不不不，只要是个种花血统的看到您都没办法不多虑吧！<br/>“呼姆，汝等的迦勒底着实有趣啊，这就是泛人类史的科技水平吗，离我大秦还差得远呢哼哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“是的是的我大秦天下第一……等等那是虚数观测机！不要乱碰啦！”<br/>大概是因为身处泛人类史的迦勒底而不是异闻带的大秦，作为ruler职阶的从者被召唤的始皇帝要比异闻带时的略微平易近人了些？<br/>还真是自由啊。藤丸立香感慨地看着把自己拦在身后，一边说着“不要劳烦朕出手”一边“哈哈哈”“无可救药啊”愉快地用水银光泽的巨剑扫荡敌人的始皇帝。<br/>不知道始皇帝是不是已经察觉到了藤丸立香小心翼翼掩藏着的种花血统，还是真的出于对自己的保护——当然藤丸立香不敢抱有什么期待——始皇帝，其实意外地护犊子。<br/>察觉到始皇帝对自己偏袒的藤丸立香，虽然一直提醒自己克制着想要亲近始皇帝的心情，刻意保持着礼数周到的从者和御主之间的关系，却又在内心深处滋生着委屈和想要撒娇的孺慕心情。就因为刻意抑制着自己的复杂感情又不想暴露让其他人担心，自始皇帝来到重建的迦勒底之后，藤丸立香积攒了不少压力——各种方面的。<br/>所以当某天藤丸立香抱着从活动里刚得到的礼装和材料兴冲冲往始皇帝的房间小跑过去的时候，正好撞见了始皇帝勉励圣神皇帝的场面时，积压许久的人类情感终于爆发了出来。<br/>“……毋庸置疑，少女啊，你也是统领中华之龙。”<br/>藤丸立香只来得及看清武则天因为被始皇帝认同而忍不住喜悦的泛红脸庞，等自己再回过神的时候，已经是两手空空站在管制室了。<br/>幸好此时达芬奇lily和福尔摩斯都不在，不然将自己失态的样子暴露在那两个人面前，藤丸立香觉得自己神经再粗也不想在这个话题上承受达芬奇促狭的笑和福尔摩斯充满兴趣的眼神。</p><p>“想被夸奖的话，直接和那位皇帝说如何？”达芬奇lily曾经充满兴味地对偷偷收集给始皇帝再临的炉心的藤丸立香说，“反正那位皇帝的话，坦率一点儿反而会满足你的要求哦~”<br/>“你走开。”被戳破内心小九九的藤丸立香露出了幼兽一般毫无威慑力的凶狠样子，龇着小小的虎牙自以为恶狠狠地说。<br/>“整个迦勒底估计只有你自己看不出自己喜欢那个皇帝哦~”觉得藤丸立香的样子很有趣，达芬奇lily进一步调戏着藤丸立香，“啊，这是秘密被戳破的窘态吗~”<br/>藤丸立香气鼓鼓地走了。</p><p>至于达芬奇lily受到某个ruler的“不许调戏我家的崽”的明目张胆的威胁，就是再之后的事情了。</p><p>此时此刻的藤丸立香因为爆发的委屈和嫉妒心，以及随之纠结的羞耻心，格外想把自己藏起来。<br/>明明想表现得更像一个靠得住的御主的。藤丸立香胡乱地用袖子揉着自己的脸。<br/>至少在那个人面前，想维持一个能担负得起未来的继承人的形象啊。<br/>对自己的苛刻和莫名其妙与武则天相比而来的劣等感让藤丸立香之后极力躲着和始皇帝的交流，<br/>然后，毫无悬念地，被抓了锅。</p><p>“哦呀，身为朕的臣子，汝最近的行动是为何。”始皇帝带着表面亲切的表情把迦勒底的御主堵在房间里，丝毫看不出来如果藤丸立香的回答不合心意就要发动眩晕技能。<br/>“不，那个，我……”藤丸立香背后被激起一层冷汗，粘腻地紧贴在皮肤和战斗服之间。<br/>始皇帝饶有耐心地等着面前慌张焦躁的藤丸立香，以及不忘再逼迫一下这个年轻的御主。<br/>“汝可有什么愿望，但说无妨。”<br/>藤丸立香不出意料地红了眼圈，咬着牙极力抑制着自己的声音，反而搞得声线破碎得有些咬牙切齿般得可笑。<br/>“我，很努力了……”低着头的藤丸立香双手握拳，呜咽着让眼泪在眼眶里兜着圈儿不掉下来。<br/>“呼姆。”<br/>“我想保护他们的，但是，我没有办法……”<br/>“呼姆。”<br/>“我只能看着那些喜爱的东西被他们收缴、销毁，惧怕着接下来又有其他什么会遭遇不测……”<br/>“呼姆。”<br/>“我尝试了，去抗争，但是我没有力量……我厌恶只能看着历史倒退却无法拦住的自己……我谁都保护不了……所以我逃了，逃到这里……舍弃了自己原本的名字，和懦夫一样，”<br/>“我……真的努力了……浑身是伤也没关系，同志们都倒下也没放弃过……但是我……”<br/>藤丸立香还是哭了出来。<br/>“明明，是，从，您那里，继承来的，最重要的东西，”<br/>“但是，但是，我，我却没能守住他们啊！”藤丸立香嘶吼了出来，脸上的温度因为情绪的失控而激增。<br/>ruler的手抚上藤丸立香的脸，拇指细心地抚去终于夺眶而出的眼泪，源自机械化身躯的冰冷触感稍微镇定了藤丸立香的失控。<br/>“朕知道。”<br/>藤丸立香瞪大了发红的眸子望着面前的皇帝，ruler袖子上的羽毛拂过脸颊的感觉有些痒。<br/>“汝是继承了我大秦血统之人，朕都知道。”<br/>正想咧嘴嘲笑自己的藤丸立香，被始皇帝挥手笼在了自己玄鸟羽毛的广袖之间。<br/>“想要以一己之力背负大秦的兴衰，汝也是足够狂妄了。”<br/>“该说汝自不量力呢，还是说不切实际的英雄主义呢。”<br/>“但是，”隐着些笑意的声音在藤丸立香的头顶上响起，阻止了听到之前的评价正自暴自弃揉着眼睛的御主，</p><p>“身为一介凡人，不忘身为大秦后裔的骄傲，朕便肯定汝的功绩吧。”</p><p>藤丸立香有些惊慌地从始皇帝的衣袖之间抬头，对上始皇帝含着笑意的傲慢眼神。<br/>“可是，”不敢相信自己的耳朵，藤丸立香结巴了起来，“可是我……”<br/>似乎是不满御主的不坦率，或者是想继续逗逗这个孩子，“无需置疑，”始皇帝笼着藤丸立香的手伸到御主身后轻轻拍了拍这个孩子单薄的后背。</p><p>“你做得很好。”</p><p>就是为了这一句话。<br/>“呜……呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——————————”终于不用再克制自己，藤丸立香扑进了ruler的怀里，抓着始皇帝华美的龙袍像是要把自己身体里的水分全挤出来一般哭号着。<br/>始皇帝像是早就知道会如此一般，安抚地拍着年轻御主的后背，“哭吧，好好哭出来，”</p><p>“然后，擦干你的眼泪，成长吧。”</p><p>“你只需向着你的目标，不断往上走即可。”</p><p>“虽然现在断言还为时尚早，”始皇帝任由藤丸立香如一只回到守护者身边撒泼的幼兽一般在自己怀里哭得天昏地暗，“但总有一天，你会成为继承朕的大秦的腾飞之龙吧。”</p><p>“在此之前，朕会守护你。”</p><p>ruler冰冷的亲吻落在藤丸立香的发顶。</p><p>休想伤害朕的幼龙。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>写到最后完全没控制住（跪下<br/>父皇人设是真的很温柔了，特别是褒奖武则天的部分，想必立下无字碑的武皇如果能得到始皇帝的肯定，一定会特别激动欣慰吧。<br/>如果父皇的人设是那版四十多岁的精壮武将的样子就完全符合我对父皇的期望了（发出了咕哒的声音。<br/>身为继承了种花家血统的咕哒，不想让父皇失望啊。<br/>所以努力，往上走吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>